1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to internal combustion engines having lifting hooks, and even more particularly to outboard motors including internal combustion engines having lifting hooks.
2. Background Information
In the handling of outboard motors, and of internal combustion engines in general, it is often desirable to suspend the outboard motor or engine by a chain or some similar member. In order to facilitate the suspension of outboard motors or internal combustion engines from a chain, it is known to provide various bracketry which can be fastened to the outboard motor or to the engine and to which the chain can be attached. For example, known suspension bracketry includes bracket plates which can be bolted to the engine block and which can thereafter be attached to a chain. In the case of outboard motors, it may be further desirable to suspend the outboard motor in an upright position, i.e., wherein the crankshaft of the engine extends generally vertically. Known suspension bracketry used to suspend an outboard motor in an upright position includes hooks which can be screwed into the upper end of the crankshaft, or which can be hooked onto a flywheel mounted on the upper end of the crankshaft. The hooks can then be attached to a chain to suspend the outboard motor in an upright position. Such known bracketry in the form of either plates or hooks requires mounting of the bracketry on the outboard motor o engine before the suspension thereof.